The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,331 A describes an independent module to be installed on a facade for heating air and water. The solar radiation heats up an absorber plate made of stone which in turn exchanges heat with the surrounding air this heated air being directed to the interior of the building enabling the heating of the contiguous division by forced convection. The water heating is produced by an embedded heat exchanger inside the absorber plate. However, the system presented in the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,331 A doesn't allow a modular assembly in the form of a facade or a watertight roof, the efficiency of the product is limited because the use of solar radiation is done simultaneously to water and air.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,399 A presents an air conditioning method that uses a roof integrated system of water channels and two buffer tanks. Using the diurnal temperature variation between peaks and solar irradiation, the system stores or releases heat allowing the air conditioning of the room.
The document EP2520870 B1 presents a product based on a solar thermal absorber for air conditioning, it performs the heating by a thermal gain and insufflation of air in the building, as well as passive cooling by generating negative pressure from thermal effect.
The document US20100175338 A1 presents a module (picture 6 of the aforementioned document) for the heating of a fluid that absorbs heat by being exposed to solar radiation, it can be applied to roofs or facades. However the presented module exposes its heat absorber plate directly to the exterior with it subsequent reduction of efficiency in conditions unfavorable to heating.
The document EP1918661 A1 presents a building element for the heating of air or water to be applied on facades or covers (picture 7 of the aforementioned document) characterized by a poly-carbonate panel that harnesses the solar irradiation to heat a working fluid that flows inside the panel.